Una vida con Severus Snape
by gast7
Summary: Cada capítulo es un día diferente en la vida de Severus Snape, sin mayor conexión un capitulo de otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración**: Tantos los personajes como el mundo creado por J. K. Rowling no son de mi propiedad, la historias basadas en ellos son de mi autoria pero hasta allí no más llego.

**Advertencia:** Alto contenido sexual.

El sol salía por las montañas, el rocío brillaba con cierta elegancia. Los pajarillos cantaban de forma tan hermosa que las hojas parecían responder al unísono con su coro silencioso. El sol se alzaba y la naturaleza se engrandecía en el delicioso valle rodeado por los bosques dominados por los imponentes castillos, el de sólida roca y el de sólido reflejo sobre el hermoso lago que derramaba cielo a los pies del cuadro. Era otra mañana mágica en Neuschwanstein.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts hacía un día de mierda. En el castillo hacía mucho frío, de hecho más que afuera donde el día era nublado variando a despejado con una sensación térmica de 20°C a la sombra. La gente se reunía en fogones para no morir de hipotermia y donde quemaban elfos mágicos (que eran más duraderos y baratos que el carbón y arrojaban menos humo)… ¿por qué? Pues porque a los seres mágicos les encanta quemar cosas, sobre todo si son mágicas. La verdad es que en el castillo hacía frío sólo en ciertas épocas del año como Enero, Febrero, Marzo, Abril, Mayo, Junio, Julio, Agosto, Septiembre, Noviembre y Diciembre. Como decían los alumnos: "el castillo fue construido por el rey pingüino y su séquito de esquimales mal paridos".

Severus Snape se había levantado hacía no más de un par de horas, mucho antes que el amanecer se le ocurriera si quiera aparecer. El vapor se escapaba del baño y de un Snape cubierto solamente por aquella toalla negra sobre la piel blanca. Al pasar la toalla por su cuerpo capturaba el agua que se mantenía estrangulada sobre el fino bello que le crecía por doquier. Una vez seco abrió la ventana y observó la noche a punto de morir, dejó que la niebla acariciara su desnudez. Luego la cerró con un portazo y un estornudo.

Se vistió con sus calcetines negros, sus zapatos negros y su túnica negra... luego se sacó todo y se puso los calzoncillos, negros. Su amplia pieza como jefe de casa era oscura y no dejaba ver la gran colección de libros ni el ordenado estante de frascos y hierbas que guardaba allí, cosa por la que muchos hongos vivían agradecidos. A Severus le gustaba la calma de la oscuridad, lo calmaba mucho. A veces se quedaba sentado mirando los tonos de negros, diferenciando el negro opaco del negro intenso o de su favorito, el negro tenebroso.

La luz se colaba perezosamente hacia el interior iluminando un rincón donde una oscuridad emplumada comenzaba a madrugar. Mucha gente lo miraba muy extraño por tener una cuervo como mascota, pero el profesor Snape no lo terminaba de comprender del todo, pues él los consideraba animales de gran belleza e inteligencia, elegantes y muy amigables, incluso aquel ejemplar tenía la habilidad de hablar, o sea no de explicar la teoría económica mundial, pero si de decir una que otra palabra. Además sobre eso de "cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos" pues todavía no conocía muchos profesores Ravenclaw tuertos o ciegos, por lo menos no por culpa de sus alumnos.

Se acercó a la jaula de su mascota y cogió un puñado de granos del sobre cuidadosamente guardado en el cajón que marcaba la etiqueta "MAÍZ" escrita por Severus en Copperplate letter bond tamaño 12 justificado. Se acercó a Lily, pues ese era su nombre, y guardó silencio como sólo él podría hacerlo. Durante largos minutos la cuervo y su mano se tentaron a encontrarse, no hubo respuesta de ninguno y un remolino de mutismo se comenzó a formar. Todo enmudeció. Los pájaros se callaron, los árboles se tranquilizaron, los corazones se pararon (lo que causo una alarmante preocupación en Dumbledore cuando extrajo aquel órgano de su victima. Decepcionado, lo lanzó hacia un tacho y se dirigió a la siguiente) y en esa basta nada, la existencia se cortaba con el aserrante sonido de un lápiz garabateando sobre un cuaderno en un café en Edimburgo. Acercó su mano y el animal comió dando picotazos, pintando sobre blanco pequeños puntos rojos, aliviando a la realidad con un suspiro que comenzó de la boca de Severus.

Aguardó otro momento y el sol comenzó a salir de nuevo. Arreglo las cortinas negras, estiró sus sabana blancas... pero rápidamente puso su cubrecamas negro encima. Buscó su maletín y guardó allí la hoja que tenía sobre el escritorio de madera. En aquel papel iban los insultos del día que consistían en los insultos generales (para otros profesores o para gente desconocida), para los Gyffindor, para los Hufflepuff y para los Ravenclaw (y una pequeña nota al margen para los Slytherin). Luego tomó las 2 hojas para Potter, las leyó en silencio. Lily la cuervo miró a su amo absorta de como movía los labios, marcando cada letra del apellido -"P-O-T-T-E-RRRRRR, MISTER POTTERR"- repitió un par de veces más hasta que quedó medianamente conforme y procedió a guardarla junto con la otra.

Se arregló el pelo con grasa y se dispuso a salir a hacer clases. Cerró con un portazo y un estornudo. Volvió a entrar y se puso la túnica encima pues, mira tú, iba sólo en calzoncillos. Al ir cerrando la puerta la cuervo graznó un nombre: "Potter". Severus le respondió "Snape, deberías decir Snape".

En lo profundo del castillo se oyó un portazo y un suspiro.


	2. Chapter 2

A treinta grados a la sombra de un bananero que daba bananas como bastos, los caribeños se ponían sus abrigos y anuncian un invierno despiadado como sólo el bisabuelo Haka-nini podía haber visto allá en los tiempos antiguos. Se desempolvaban los abrigos gruesos que les quitaban a los turistas antes de arrojarlos al volcán más próximo (a razón de 10 turistas por litro de lava previo remojo en vinagre).

¡Ah pero que agradable estaba Hogwarts! Un lugar totalmente distinto a ese salvaje paraíso tropical donde los caribeños ya comenzaban a prender las estufas y descongelar los visitantes congelados. No, en Hogwarts hacían treinta y cinco grados a la sombra de un bellotero que daba la bellota como pelota. El valle de "cuyo-nombre-no-me-acuerdo" en "aquel-lugar-que-google-maps-no-indica" (aunque lo último no es tan cierto, pues el google maps mágico si lo indica y clarito, con fotos y todo) nadie andaba fuera a las 4 de la tarde. Hagrid, por ejemplo, había sido expulsado de su cabaña por una serie de animales (mágicos todos, por supuesto) al enterarse que él poseía un interesante aparato muggle llamado "aire acondicionado". Ahora él vivía con los castores en un riachuelo, habiendo sido acogido con cariño y respeto pues, según lo que los castores pensaban, una cosa con tanto pelo no debía ser otra cosa que un castor gigante. Hagrid pasaba los días leyéndoles "Mi Enfrentamiento" y discutiendo sobre la pureza racial del castor superior, pero eso es otra historia (que no contaré por su gran carga de zoofilia). ¿Fang? Pues se quedó dentro de la cabaña vigilando que el aire acondicionado nunca se desconectara, tarea que cumplía a cabalidad.

Dentro del castillo era un mundo diferente claro está, allí hacían cuarenta grados a la sombra de un mago que hacía cosas mágicas del tamaño de… cosas mágicas realmente grandes. Aquella gran obra arquitectónica que es Hogwarts (conocida por los estudiantes como la nevera mágica o aquella mierda helada) en aquel momento se había convertido en el lugar más caluroso en el que podías estar. "¿Por qué?" se preguntarán ustedes, amados y asquerosos muggles, la verdad no tengo idea. Según la opinión del profesor Robert B. Aratheon, historiador y arquitecto mágico, la razón es desconocida (en realidad lo sabía, pero el día de su conferencia fue arrojado por el gran chamán Haka-nini a las profundidades de un volcán (algunos fanáticos esperan su regreso (algunos incluso escribieron un musical: "Robert B. Aratheon Superstar" (incluso uno escribió un libro, pero no sé qué se habrá fumado porque ni habla de Hogwarts ni habla de arquitectura)))).

Para muchos aunque fuese un tiempo asqueroso para vivir en el castillo y por ello la mayoría vivía en carpas itinerantes a la sombra del castillo o de árboles, muchos esperaban ver a Severus Snape sufriendo. Era de conocimiento público que Severus no usaba otro color que el negro y todos esperaban ver a Snape morado y sudando como un cerdo o con el uniforme de verano con un aspecto de lo más ridículo. Una foto así, con el profesor de pociones en pantaloncillos cortos y camisa manga corta, todo de negro, está evaluada en 1000 Sickles. Pero Severus Snape no daba señales de vida durante esos periodos.

En una oficina en algún lugar muy escondido y fresco del castillo Severus Snape estaba sentado en su oficina de verano, como él la llamaba. Allí solía refugiarse cuando sus botellas de pociones comenzaban a estallar y su oficina permanente se convertía en algo para lo que no hay palabras con las que se pueda describir, o por lo menos palabras legibles. Lo que más le gustaba a Severus era que todo estaba muy fresco y oscuro, por él podría vivir allí eternamente. En la oscuridad solía dormitar, le gustaba observar todas las alimañas que allí rondaban: ratones, babosas, ratones-babosas (un extraño engendro producto del aburrimiento de magos encerrados en las mazmorras del castillo), arañas, anguilas, escritoras británicas, lampreas, murciélagos, ocultistas, ciempiés, milpiés (como los ciempiés pero diez veces más mágicos) y otras series de seres que se describen en _"Zoología de las profundidades del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería por Robert B. Aratheon (editorial Fondo del Volcán Ula-li-li)"_.

Lo que más amaba Snape era cerrar los ojos, entregarse al silencio, y en la soledad adivinar de dónde provenían las brisas heladas que murmuraban desde el interior de las cavernas. Una cargada de sal podría ser fácilmente del mar, pero estando tan lejos de la costa se imaginaba lagos subterráneos llenos de agua de mares oscuros y profundos. Otra con olor a pinos, abetos y alerces debía provenir del agua evaporada de las gruesas raíces que se encaminan desde el bosque cercano por largos túneles, creciendo a través de milenios desafiando la fortaleza de primigenias rocas que se elevan desde las profundidades de la tierra despidiendo un delicioso olor a musgo fresco y pesado. Una brisa le traía olor a talco recién puesto con un leve olor a hierbas, como un desodorante suavecito sobre una piel delicada por el paso de los años, una piel de algún Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Al abrir los ojos una potente luz le cegó. Al abrirlos de nuevo no veía nada, pues estaba cegado. Al abrirlos por tercera vez y comprobar que veía, vio al profesor Dumbledore, deseando haberse confundido de alimaña.

El famoso Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en paños menores delante del profesor Snape. Traía consigo una canasta con un juego de ajedrez mágico, vino, queso, pan, salchichas, hierba… de té (coff, coff), más salchichas, más vino y una botella de lo que parecía ser, según sus conocimientos en pociones, un Cabernet Sauvignon _Molusco y Bovino_ _año 1996 Reserva_ de color rojo rubí con finos olores a madera, chocolate y frutos secos, de perfume intenso con cuerpo medio y persistente que se prefiere para acompañar carnes blancas o rojas y algunos quesos suaves.

Se sentó en una silla plegable, que traía consigo bajo la barba, frente a la piedra plana y labrada, tallada por finos escultores enanos en donde (a quien le importase y supiera leer enano) se inscribía _"Aquí yace Balin, hijo de Fundin, Señor de Moria."_ que Snape usaba de escritorio.

-Que sorpresa profesor Dumbledore- Dijo Snape.

-Si, en verdad una sorpresa muy agradable - Respondió alegre Dumbledore.

-No he dicho que fuese agradable en ningún sentido- Espetó Snape.

-Si usted lo dice, entonces me iré con mis vinos a otra parte-

-Gracias y cierre la bóveda al salir-

-¿No desea probar alguno?-

-Para nada… ¿no se iba?-

-Podría quedarme si gusta-

-Profesor Dumbledore no quiero molestarlo, siga su camino y no vuelva nunca por favor- Añadiéndole la más retorcida sonrisa que el copyright del Grinch le permitió.

-No es ninguna molestia Profesor Snape, comencemos a jugar entonces.- Desenvolviendo sus piezas del ajedrez y descorchando dos botellas, regalándole una mirada a Snape que decía "¿y usted que va a beber?" a la que se le sumaba la del mismo Severus que le respondía "Jodase".

El ajedrez del director eran extrañas piezas de color amarillo con pintas de colores que parecían moverse dentro como las burbujas de una lámpara de lava, al mirarse más de cerca las pintas de colores tomaban formas extrañas y al usar una lupa podían verse las caras de almas atormentadas que sufrían en algún plano desconocido. En cambio las piezas de Severus Snape eran negras. Digo, eran piezas de un ópalo pulcramente labrado con figuras de corte Europeo que miraban siempre al frente, en un oscuro silencio. La única que llamaba poderosamente la atención era la reina decapitada, que si bien había sido limada y pulida en el corte, daba la impresión que hubiese sido quebrada por un abrupto ataque de ira.

Dumbledore vio, bebió y movió. Snape miró el tablero y movió una pieza con una elegante lentitud. La partida había comenzado, la lentitud que le siguió dejó de ser elegante comenzando rápidamente a ser molesta, alarmando brevemente a las babosas que por allí pasaban. La partida duró varias botellas más, las que parecían no tener fin desde la canasta de Dumbledore, mientras Severus bebía un té helado que parecía no acabar al verse rellanado eternamente por las gotas del techo.

A ratos Albus movía impaciente uno, dos o diez caramelos de limón dentro de su boca, mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos _Fantasia para cuatro manos D940 F. Schubert _esperando los movimientos de su contrincante. A su vez, las piezas del director abucheaban impacientes desde el tablero. Los caballeros aprovechaban de dar comida a sus caballos, los alfiles bebían y comían algún refrigerio, los peones leían el _Manifiesto comunista_ de Marx y algunos incluso jugaban una versión diminuta de ajedrez mágico, mientras sus compañeros miraban por encima de sus hombros, incluso los reyes follaban a gusto detrás de una de las torres. Las piezas de Severus eran otro mundo, estaban quietas y nadie se movía, casi parecían no estar hechizadas, sólo cuando la mano de su dueño se acercaba todas se giraban esperándola, todas las piezas parecían rogarle "elíjame a mí" y ninguna decía nada si no le tocaba su turno, simplemente se giraban hacía el ejercito que tenían delante. En verdad, casi todos. La reina decapitada nunca se movía y Severus tampoco la tocaba.

-Es un bello el juego el que tienes allí Severus- musitó Albus entremedio de una gran bola de caramelos de limón que guardaba en la boca.

-Si- dijo un concentrado profesor con la mente en el juego.

-Están impecablemente talladas a mano- Señaló Dumbledore, mientras alargaba su mano a la canasta que tenía al lado.

-Gracias- respondió monótonamente.

-¿La tiene desde hace mucho?- Preguntó con el corcho en la boca.

-Desde que era niño.-

-Ha de haberte costado mucho-

-En mi infancia nunca tuve mucho dinero, lo que tenía no daba para costosos juguetes como este. Tampoco era muy sociable como para que me lo regalasen. Un día se me ocurrió tallar mi propio juego con las piedras del río, tardé años en recolectar y hacer cada una de las piezas que usted ve acá.- Dejando que su voz callera en un espacio junto con su alfil protector.

-Y el hechizo para que cobrarán vida ¿cuándo lo lanzó?- Preguntó con cierta ofensiva de sus peones a la defensa del alfil.

-Fue en Hogwarts por supuesto, antes no sabía ni jugar. Comencé con el ajedrez de la biblioteca y luego cogí más experiencia jugando contra otros alumnos. El hechizo lo encontré en un libro, pero tarde un tiempo en lograr un resultado satisfactorio.- Respondiendo con fuerza, pero desprotegiendo a su caballero quien rápidamente se vio expulsado del juego.

-¿No habrá sido Tom? Quien…- Pero al levantar la vista supo que no era así, pues Severus Snape se lo negaba con la mirada y aquella pregunta le costó una torre al director del colegio.

-Dígame- retomando la conversación luego de un alargado silencio- A su reina ¿qué le pasó?

El rostro de Severus dibujó una señal de duda. Miró fijamente a Albus Dumbledore quien se quedó en silencio con medio queso en la boca y medio queso en forma de migas manchándole la larga barba. El silencio fue alargado profundamente hasta que con un suspiro determinante dijo- La piedra la encontré en el lago de Hogwarts, la tallé y fue la primera en ser encantada y la destruí años después en Hogwarts. Lo único que no me confiscaron cuando me acusaron de Mortífago fue mi juego de ajedrez. Antes del juicio pasaba el tiempo puliendo el trozo roto- y con un rápido movimiento de pieza- pero nunca se recuperó el encantamiento. Jaque mate.- Mirando a Albus con cierto aire de derrota.

El director casi se atragantó con lo último. Severus dio un bostezo y le dijo que ya era muy tarde, que habían cosas que debía mezclar para recuperar lo mucho que había perdido en las explosiones de su oficina. Dumbledore no objetó nada, recogió sus cosas y se marchó ante la atenta mirada de la varita de Severus Snape apuntándole en caso de que se lo replanteara.

Sus piezas se recogieron solas, marchando a la cajita donde Severus las guardaba. Durante la noche, los peones levantaron la tapa y realizaron un desfile silencioso hacia la cama que tenía armada Severus en un rincón. Poco a poco fueron subiendo y arroparon con su colcha negra al temible profesor de pociones que dormía con sueño intranquilo. Uno a uno bajaron e hicieron guardia a su alrededor, velando su sueño.

En un oscuro silencio casi todas las piezas esperaron a la mano que no llegó y ante un amanecer ausente desfilaron en silencio a su cajita para guardarse. Se guardaron casi todas. Excepto la reina a la que Severus abrazaba con firmeza.


End file.
